El libro: diario de un ángel
by VaipraFallent
Summary: Entre las butacas del coliseo, las aprendices comienzan a gritar el nombre de sus tutoras, apoyándoles, haciendo apuestas entre ellas, disfrutando del momento… CAPITULO 8: EL MISTERIO COMIENZA...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: The lost canvas no me pertenece... solo tomo prestados a sus personajes con el fin de entretener...**_

* * *

Prologo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo me gusta la lectura.

Siempre he buscado la oportunidad de leer de cualquier tema. Mis favoritos por excelencia siempre fueron las historias fantásticas y siempre paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca.

Puedo contarte la infinidad de libros que he "devorado" y resalto esta palabra porque en menos de dos semanas termino un libro de quinientas hojas.

Desde que tengo memoria, mi madre (cuando aún pasaba tiempo con ella) me leía o contaba historias de su invención, siempre con la misma moraleja en todas ellas…

… Si en verdad lo deseas, lo puedes alcanzar…

Fue así como logre encontrar la historia más emocionante de mi vida y la cual aprecio de corazón.

Aun lo recuerdo bien.

Fue en una tarde de otoño.

En los días en que mi joven vida no encontraba sentido alguno, pues pese a mi corta edad había experimentado mucho pesar y fue cuando me refugie más en mis amados libros. En ese tiempo vivía bajo la tutela de mi querida tía. Yo estaba cursando el tercer semestre de preparatoria y como tenía que rellenar algunas horas en blanco, me ofrecí voluntaria en la biblioteca escolar. No había tarde en la que fuera a visitar ese silencioso lugar. Disfrutaba de leer los títulos nuevos y de preservar los viejos, de las animadas tardes de ajedrez y otros juegos mentales, de la música de piano que tan dulcemente tocaba aquella mujer de década, de los círculos de lectura…

… sobre todo disfrutaba de esos momentos en que algunos nos reuníamos en la hora del receso y aprovechábamos el tiempo alimentando nuestra imaginación con aquellos títulos de renombre…

Sí. En ese momento que tanto lo necesite encontré un refugio en los libros.

Como bien lo mencione antes, estaba en mi guardia en la biblioteca, era en horas de clase, aun lo recuerdo bien; esa mañana de mediados de octubre yo tenía el día libre y había llegado un cargamento nuevo de libros. Un donador anónimo los trajo personalmente el día anterior a la oficina del Director.

Rosario, quien era la encargada de turno, se encontraba en su habitual ensayo con el gran piano de cola que estaba situado al fondo, en la esquina izquierda, a un lado del pizarrón blanco. Practicaba para sus clases del día siguiente, pues aparte de ser la bibliotecaria en la escuela, también era maestra de música en un colegio particular.

Mientras nos deleitábamos con la música en el gran salón, yo me encontraba detrás del recibidor, donde tenemos los libros más importantes, por así decirlo. Fue cuando encontré la caja de libros que habían traído la tarde anterior. Me agache y pude observar más a fondo el detalle de la caja en la que estaban.

\- Señora Rosario ¿esta es la caja de la que me hablo? – pregunte tímida ante la posibilidad de distraer a la bibliotecaria de su dulce labor

\- Así es cariño, si puedes revisar en qué estado se encuentran y cuales nos pueden servir a nosotros y cuales se van a la biblioteca pública – dijo con una voz tan melodiosa que sonaba tal soprano en una ópera, una enorme sonrisa de diamante que enmarcaba su envejecido rostro, rodeado de esos lacios cabellos teñidos en blanco y en sus ojos color gris; pude observar como un radiante brillo destelló – cuando termines con la lista me la puedes entregar.

\- Claro – dije sin pensarlo – será un placer.

\- Cariño, solo no te entretengas mucho, quiero enseñarte a tocar un poco – dijo aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro – aún recuerdo que me pediste que te enseñara a tocar el piano.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y después me dispuse a hacer mi labor. Aún recuerdo que esos libros venían en un viejo baúl de madera, detallado como si fuera el cofre de algún viejo tesoro, claramente se lograba apreciar que era de fines del siglo XVII, con un tapizado de piel y la forja hecha a mano, un esquicito artículo de colección. Me agache un poco para poder remover el "candado" que protegía la cerradura, luego de abrir la pesada tapa y cubrirme del polvo que este soltó, logre ver más de cincuenta ejemplares, quizá muchos de ellos deberían de haber estado en un museo, por la antigüedad que representaban.

Durante el resto de esa tarde, la dedique a mi tarea de revisar los libros uno por uno y apuntar los títulos en una hoja en blanco. Rápidamente el sol se ocultó tras las nubes de otoño, amenazantes con algún aguacero que estaba cerca. Lo recuerdo bien porque ese atardecer había borregos purpuras en el cielo del ocaso. Ya casi terminaba con la mitad de los libros que ahí se encontraban.

\- Querida, deja eso un momento y ven a sentarte con nosotros, casi empezamos con el circulo de lectura – dijo con esa voz tan maternal en ella.

\- Está bien – simplemente deje lo que hacía y me senté con las otras diez personas a continuar la lectura del día anterior.

Ahora que recuerdo, tarde casi una semana en separar y acomodar los libros en el enlistado…

Era una tarde lluviosa, según pronosticaban que el resto de la semana seria de tormentas, por lo cual suspendieron algunos grupos, para mi fortuna aun tenia horas que cubrir así que dedique ese día a terminar con mi tarea. Eran los últimos libros de aquel viejo baúl de madera, por lo que observe, al viejo dueño le gustaban las historias clásicas y las bohemias.

Fue cuando llegue al viejo encuadernado, escrito a mano con una caligrafía casi perfecta y la portada estaba forrada por una vieja piel teñida en guinda, con letras en tinta dorada que decían "ημερολόγιό μου" [1]. Quizá algún escritor excéntrico coloco el nombre en griego, pero al abrir la portada y observar la caligrafía, esta era en latín.

Recuerdo que lo deje a parte para mostrárselo a Rosario cuando llegara, y continúe con mi labor...

\- No hay ningún problema cariño, igual y te puede servir para tu clase de latín antiguo – dijo una vez que regreso del almuerzo

\- ¿en verdad me lo puedo quedar? – la felicidad invadía de nuevo mis tristes ojos color avellana – ¡Gracias!...

Y esto es lo que dice en la primera hoja de ese libro…

 _Febrero de 1799._

 _Cerca de la capital griega, en lo más profundo de las montañas que la rodean, existe un enorme Santuario, donde solo unos cuantos pueden pasar._

 _Este santuario está rodeado de verdes e inmensos valles, donde la naturaleza precede aun. Un río cristalino corre cerca de este, las montañas se conservan intactas al paso del tiempo._

 _A lo lejos se pueden ver las pocas construcciones que han prevalecido desde la era del mito, en la parte frontal a este hermoso santuario, se encuentra lo que muchos lugareños dicen, es el reloj guardián de las Doce Casas más importantes de este lugar._

 _Avanzando un poco más arriba se encuentran los lugares de descanso, siguiendo de frente y subiendo una inclinada colina, se encuentra una edificación similar a un coliseo. Pasando el este, ente llanuras y barrancos se encuentran 12 casas distribuidas en la colina más alta de este lugar, evitando así, el paso de los intrusos; en la doceava casa, pasando esta, hay un enorme jardín de rosas carmesí, las cuales a simple vista son inofensivas, pero si las tocas, es como si el veneno de una serpiente penetrara por tu tacto hasta llegar a prolongarse por todo tu cuerpo y parando así tu sistema nervioso, agonizantemente y luego el único destino que puedes enfrentar. La muerte._

 _¿Qué es ese lugar tan importante como para tener tal defensa?_

 _Simple, pasando ese enorme jardín envenenado, se encuentran los aposentos de las dos personas más importantes de este Santuario._

 _La primera, el Patriarca, encargado de custodiar este recinto, es quien nos anima a todos los que viven aquí, siempre dándonos sus enseñanzas llenas de paz y de esperanza, guiándonos por el buen camino de la justicia, quien por lo general puede vivir más de 250 años._

 _Y el segundo y más importante, aún más importante que el mismo patriarca, me refiero a la misma diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra, la diosa Atenea, conocida desde la era de la mitología._

 _Atena viene a nuestro mundo cada 250 o 260 años, puede ser más o menos, eso siempre varia. Ella cuida de todos en este recinto sagrado, y las doce casas que mencione anteriormente, son las casas donde resguardan la élite de su ejército, me refiero a las doce Constelaciones del Zodiaco._

 _Cada casa tiene a un representante de ese signo correspondiente. Y en esta era, podría también esperarse que estuvieran presentes para conocer a nuestra diosa, pues ellos fueron entrenados y educados para su servicio y el de cuidar el mundo._

 _Así es, ese es el lugar donde yo vivo, crecí rodeada de los caballeros de Atena, siempre aprendiendo de cada uno de ellos, ayudando a lo que yo pudiera..._

Este es el diario de un ángel, aquella niña que la historia se encargó de que olvidaran, por la cual aún la diosa de la guerra justa espera en estos días…

… Esta es la historia de Dianey.

* * *

[1]. traducción al griego _i̱merológió mou que significa literalmente "mi diario"..._

 _buenas noches... he regresado con una nueva historia ya tenia tiempo tratando de subirla pero no me animaba hasta que un viejo conocido lo leyó y dijo: - deberías subirlo..._

 _así_ _que aquí esta prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido (en esta si tengo barios capítulos adelantados;)) sin mas._

 ** _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	2. Niñez

THE LOST CANVAS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON ROPIEDAD DE Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Niñez…

 ** _"Fue cuando por primera vez el santo de Pegaso logro vencer al dios del averno. Dicen que antes de morir, la doncella le pidió a la princesa Atena que no llorara, pues después de todo estaba para servirle y protegerle aun a costa de su propia vida; y juró que a partir de ese momento ella trataría de llegar al mundo primero para cuando la diosa de la sabiduría decidiera regresar, ella la estaría esperando gustosa para que no se sintiera sola nunca más…"_**

 _17 de Febrero de 1781._

 _Hace cinco años atrás, durante una cálida mañana de primavera, de entre los bosques alegres de esta parte de Atenas, una mujer buscaba refugio cerca de una pequeña villa de nombre Rodorio. Caminaba como alma que la persigue Hades, y entre sus manos cargaba el pequeño bulto al que le había dado una vida. Una hermosa criatura que apenas si daba señal. Estaba agitada, corriendo desesperada, mientras que volteaba a ver sus espaldas cada cinco segundos, cuando de repente cayó y se golpeó con tanta fuerza que quedó inconsciente en el momento._

 _Durante mucho tiempo la pequeña vida que quedaba en sus brazos lloraba sin tregua al silencio. Quizá durante todo el día. Hasta que un hombre de buen corazón se topó con la joven y vida que había en sus brazos._

 _Vestía un elegante traje, gabardina que le llegaba a las rodillas, en su espalda cargaba una caja metálica envuelta en trapos viejos. Un aura tranquila emanaba de aquel joven, cual sonriente alma, ignoraba lo que el destino le tenía preparado._

 _Caminaba por el tranquilo sendero hasta que de repente, un inocente sollozo le llamo la atención cuando comenzaba su andar._

 _Cerca de él, fuera de los límites entre la villa y un camino solitario, el joven viajero escucho muy débil el sonido de un recién nacido, se quitó la caja de los hombros y la coloco entre la fresca hierba del camino, procurando escuchar con más detenimiento, una vez detectado, el joven viajero llego hasta donde escucho el llanto la última vez._

 _Pasaron cerca de cinco... Seis... Siete... Ocho minutos y solo el sonido de la naturaleza se encontraba presente; preocupado porque aquel pequeño ser viviente hubiera muerto por la intemperie, el joven viajero trato de buscar cualquier indicio..._

 _... Pero nada, no logro sentir absolutamente nada..._

 _Decidido por regresar por aquel objeto tan preciado, caminó sobre sus pasos, y luego el milagro ocurrió. Fue como observar en carne propia el nacimiento de una Nova, fugaz, inquieta y llena de vitalidad; por un solo instante percibió el joven cosmos que se estaba creando..._

 _Varias horas después..._

\- _Señor, Sísifo de sagitario está presente..._

\- _Me alegro que hayas regresado con bien — aquel que estaba frente al joven de nombre Sísifo lo mira con aire paternal, esperando descifrar lo que oculta el joven sagitario— ¿te ocurre algo, Sísifo?_

\- _¡ah! — el joven se mantenía fijo en sus pensamientos, no dejo de pensar en ese pequeño cosmos proveniente de aquella pequeña criatura, más fue su sorpresa cuando vio que aun luchaba por vivir, su madre había muerto ya, a ciencia cierta no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquellas condiciones, en cuanto llego, ignoro el protocolo por unos momentos y fue directo a la enfermería para que checaran a la pequeña bebita que tenía en sus brazos — lo siento mucho patriarca, pero…_

\- _Aun te preocupa la bebé que trajiste… — dijo ante la mirada sorpresiva del joven — recuerda que soy el patriarca y terminare enterándome de todo tarde o temprano. Descuida, créeme cuando te digo que las estrellas la han puesto en tu camino, esa pequeña tendrá una gran responsabilidad en su vida, y tú fuiste el seleccionado por nuestra señora al dar con su camino…_

Tiempo actual…

\- Señorita, por favor espere, no valla tan rápido... – la delicada joven de cabellos castaños y de piel suave, trataba de detenerme – podría tropezar...

\- Calíope, apresúrate, mi hermano casi llega de su misión. — sonreí con gran anhelo al pronunciar aquellas palabras… _mi hermano está de regreso…_

\- Sí, pero debe de tener cuidado, no querrá ensuciar su vestido nuevo. — la joven trata de seguir mi paso, pero yo al tener toda la vitalidad de un niño, no le es muy fácil.

\- Relájate, todo estará bien...— decía mientras seguí corriendo y volteando a verle a la vez, pero repentinamente algo me detuvo.

\- Señorita, ¿está bien?— la hermosa chica de ondas castañas corrió horrorizada al verme caer al suelo, y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de con quien llegue a toparme.

Cuando menos lo pensé, ya me encontraba en el suelo de espaldas, solo recuerdo que me estrelle frente a una enorme pared humana, cuando regrese en sí, mire que era el famoso discípulo del patriarca... ¡Un caballero dorado! Y no solo eso… era…

\- ¡auch! Eso me dolió… ¿Ma-ni-gol-do..? – estaba sorprendida por encontrarme a este tipo fuera de las doce casas

\- Ha, Calíope, cuida mejor a ese ejendro... – dijo mientras se sobaba la retaguardia, pues impacte de lleno contra él y ambos terminamos en el suelo

\- Disculpe joven Manigoldo, no fue apropósito... – la joven Calíope ya no sabía dónde meter el rostro (da gracias que la máscara le cubre perfectamente)

\- ¿E- jen- dro? ¿... a quien llamas ejendro Manigoldo...? —por lo general este tipo lograba sacar lo peor de toda la orden dorada, en especial en mi hermano.

\- Deberías de tener más respeto por tus mayores EJENDRO...

\- ¡Ha!, solo porque eres el discípulo del patriarca tienes una gran boco...

Calíope me tapo la boca en ese momento y apenada con Manigoldo se disculpó.

\- Por favor señorita, quiere que su hermano se moleste con usted de nuevo...

\- Está bien Calíope.

Con una enorme sonrisa atravesando el frio metal de su máscara, Calíope me puso de frente y luego hiso que volteara con Manigoldo.

\- Ahora ofrézcale una disculpa al joven Manigoldo — me alentó al poner una mano sobre mi cabeza

\- Manigoldo, lamento haberte dicho que tienes una gran bocaza, no se volverá a repetir.

\- Está bien, ahora ve con tu hermano que de seguro te espera.

\- Gracias, vámonos Calíope...

El santo de la cuarta casa me confirmo el regreso de mi hermano, gire ilusionada a ver los ojos de la máscara y ella tomo mi mano y me llevo donde mi hermano mayor Sísifo a recibirlo.

Comenzamos la clásica travesía, estando próximas a llegar a la colina que nos deja cerca de la Casa de Sagitario, cuando detrás de nosotras venia otro hombre con armadura dorada…

…Aspros de Géminis.

Un hombre sombrío, misterioso y lleno de dudas, según el patriarca, tan reservado y con su sola presencia desata una sensación de miedo al rededor de todos.

Dejamos que pasara primero y luego me miro directamente a los ojos, su fría mirada me congelo, no pude resistir seguir viendo esas gemas del tártaro, y me aparte cubriéndome de inmediato el rostro en las piernas de Calíope.

Ella me levanto y me cargo hasta llegar con mi hermano mayor.

\- Calíope, buenas tardes, me da gusto verte – Sísifo demostró una eufórica sonrisa al vernos

\- Buenas tardes maestro Sísifo, le he traído a su pequeña hermana.

\- Espero que no te haya causado un problema grave.

\- Ninguno, se portó como todo un angelito.

\- Me alegra, ya se quedó dormida, dámela ¿seguro ya te cansó?

(En realidad apenas quería quedarme dormida, así que escuche el resto de su conversación).

\- Para nada joven Sísifo.

\- ¿y qué tal con el entrenamiento?, escuche que el próximo mes tendrás tu prueba para la armadura de plata.

\- Realmente me estoy preparando muy bien, y con su joven hermanita ayudándome a darme ánimos, espero obtener esa armadura.

\- Eso me alegra Calíope, ya no te entretengo más, ve a descansar.

\- Gracias maestro Sísifo.

Una vez estando ya en los brazos de mi hermano mayor, entramos a la zona privada de Sagitario, me dejo en mi dormitorio y luego él se fue a la biblioteca. ¿Olvide mencionar que él es Sísifo de Sagitario Caballero dorado de primera orden?

Tan tranquila estaba, que cuando por fin trato de ir a dormir, comenzó a tronar fuertemente y un relámpago fulmino mi habitación. Salí disparada de mi cama y me dirigí corriendo hacia el cuarto de mi hermano mayor. Cuando él se levantó a abrir, se dio cuenta que yo estaba tirada en el suelo cubriéndome de los relámpagos con una manta, temblando de miedo y casi llorando.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto tiernamente

\- Los relámpagos me despertaron hermano

\- ¿y quieres que te deje dormir aquí? - dijo alzando una de sus cejas

\- Si no es mucha molestia... hermano

Sísifo me sonrió y me cargo con cariño, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me hiso un espacio en su cama. Me gustaba dormir con él, así no sentía miedo alguno.

\- Buenas noches hermano.

\- Buenas noches, descansa, mañana tenemos un largo día peque.

\- Si claro que descansare.

Tan feliz estaba que dormí en los brazos de mi hermano mayor.

* * *

Ya extrañaba publicar algo y bueno hoy les dejo este nuevo capitulo que se enfoca antes que nada en la historia escrita en el cuadernillo, a lo mejor en el siguiente capi vengan entremezclados, sin mas, espero que sea de su agrado


	3. Un niño lindo

SAINTSEIYA NO MEPERTENECE, NI LUCRO CON ESTO... TODO ES POR AMOR AL ARTE

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Un lindo niño...

 _"- Si esos son tus deseos, yo juro que te seguiré hasta el mismo tártaro de ser necesario…_

 _Comento el que fuera el primer ángel en seguirla desde un principio. Su nombre era_ _ **ouroboros,**_ _un joven de cabellos tan rubios que a la tenue luz de la noche parecía que llevaba encima los rayos lunares en vez de sus lacios cabellos, su mirada era perdidamente triste, de un gris tan claro que eran exótico mirarlos y su piel era tan pálida que se creía que estabas enfrente de un espectro del hades, pero era el poseedor de un corazón tan puro como el agua cristalina de un riachuelo virgen y de igual manera era el afortunado poseedor del corazón de la joven._ _.."_

Aún me quede admirada por las palabras que dicen en aquellas primeras hojas, sin duda era algo que llamo mi atención desde la primer letra hasta el último punto.

Esa tarde lluviosa comenzó a empeorar, fue cuando la señora Rosario camino hasta sacarme de mi lectura, con voz tranquila sugirió que llamara a casa, la tormenta comenzaría a empeorar y no era buena idea arriesgarme sola en plena tormenta. Asentí con todo el respeto que tengo a aquella dama, guarde el nuevo libro y posteriormente tome el teléfono y marque a mi casa.

Después de algunos minutos de estar sentada en la banca de la entrada, cubriéndome del aguacero, el claxon de un auto me saco de las divagaciones por las cuales pasaba en aquel momento, aun puedo recordar vagamente esas imágenes en mi cabeza, imágenes que aun logro ver entre las gotas danzantes de la lluvia.

Mientras observe las lluvias caer, a la distancia escuchaba una dulce voz que me llamaba continuamente entremezclada con la sinfonía que se reproducía en el estéreo en ese preciso momento; cuando regrese en mí, vi que estábamos aun en la carretera, esperando que la luz roja cambiara a la verde y seguir con nuestro camino.

Ella volteo preocupada.

Aquella mujer era mi querida tía, hermana de mi madre y quien ahora se encarga de cuidar de mí. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en ese momento y en silencio me pregunto que me pasa.

\- Lo siento mucho — dije para tranquilizarla un poco — es que en la biblioteca de la escuela llego un nuevo cargamento de libros y de entre todos los que ahí venían, encontré uno que suena interesante —sonreí de forma distante — la señora Rosario dijo que podía quedármelo.

\- ¿y de que trata ese libro? —pregunto con la cálida sonrisa que aún recuerdo en su rostro — ¿es de alguno de tus autores favoritos?

\- No — negué con la cabeza al momento que sacaba el pequeño cuadernillo de la mochila — más bien parece el diario de alguien, está escrito en primer persona.

\- En serio, suena muy interesante —dijo ella mientras aún tiene la vista al frente — sabes creo que a tu primo le vendría bien que le contaras alguna vez una de esas historias que tanto te gustan — dijo mientras coloca su mano automáticamente en su vientre, luego una mirada maternal se encuentra con la mía.

\- ¿Y como está el pequeño demonio? —pregunte con sincera alegría — Ángelo me dijo que hoy tenias el ultrasonido… ¿ya sabes que es o sigues de terca que será niño?

Mi amada tía solo sonríe…

Después de un agradable viaje llegamos hasta la casa. Baje de auto casi corriendo, coloque las cosas del super en la mesa y después le dije a mi tia que estaría en mi habitación un rato hasta la cena, ella solo sonríe y me dice que no me distraiga mucho con los dibujos y las historias que escribo y que le dedique un poco mas a la escuela. Al entrar a mi habitación, deje todo sobre la comoda, me quite los zapatos y hacerque la mochila para sacar el pequeño diario, luego proseguí con mi lectura…

* * *

 _18 de febrero de 1781_

 _Hoy nos dimos cuenta de que la tormenta fue demasiado fuerte, cuando nos asomamos a ver que tan afectado quedo, haba enormes charcos cubriendo el coliseo y los techos de las cabañas donde los caballeros y los guardias duermen._

 _Sisifo me deserto y me llevo a mi habitación._

 _\- Cámbiate, ponte algo lindo hoy herimos a ver al Patriarca, te dirá quien sera tu nuevo maestro._

 _\- Claro hermano._

 _\- Ha y por cierto creo que tendrás compañía, párese que un chico viene por los siguientes meses._

 _\- ¿Que?... no quiero compañeros_

 _\- Se buena niña y compórtate._

 _Para mi no era justo que me dieran a un compañero, siempre había estado sola, nunca hacia amistad con los chicos de mi edad por que son realmente infantiles y ahora tengo que estudiar con uno. No es justo._

 _Sin mas capricho me metí a mi habitación y empece a buscar entre mis cosas un vestido color hueso para ponérmelo hoy, creo que es algo sencillo. Así que este sera._

 _Salgo de mi habitación luciendo un hermoso vestido color hueso que mi hermano me compro en uno de sus viajes por el mundo._

 _Lo acompañe con unos pendientes de cobre que yo misma hice, una estola color blanco para cubrir mi cuello y mis sandalias favoritas, las primeras que me regalo Sisifo al cumplir seis años._

 _Mi hermano se me acerco y me ayudo a cepillarme el cabello._

 _-Sisifo, si eres un hombre muy ocupado, ¿Como es que tienes tiempo para cuidarme?_

 _\- Por que si tengo tiempo para cuidar de ti._

 _\- Seguramente. Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta._

 _\- ¿Cual peque?_

 _\- ¿Es verdad que tu verdadero hermano desapareció junto con tu sobrino y que yo soy un remplazo de ambos?_

 _\- ¿Quien te dijo semejante cosa?_

 _Sisifo se molesto un poco por la pregunta que le hice, sabia que se molestaría tarde o temprano. Sabia que de seguro no me querría hablar de nuevo._

 _\- Preciosa, no hagas caso a los comentarios que hace la gente, sabes que tu eres lo que tengo en este mundo junto con mi hermano mayor y mi sobrino. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo._

 _\- Sisifo, ¿conociste a mi madre?_

 _\- Ya te contare esa historia cuando seas un poco mas grande y puedas comprendería mejor – siempre me saca la vuelta a este asunto, no se por que creí que ahora seria diferente –_

 _\- Entonces si es verdad que ella me dejo abandonada en el camino?_

 _\- No... no digas eso jamas, tu madre no te abandono, deberías de dejar de juntarte con personas que solo te llenan la cabeza con malas ideas peque._

 _\- Hermano, ¿sabes si veré a mi mama algún día? – su rostro cambio del de preocupación y enojo a uno mas tierno y comprensible - ._

 _\- No lo se peque, ahora sera mejor que cambiemos de tema y te pongas a desayunar por que tus lecciones comenzaran en un rato y tengo que hacer otras cosas mientras estas aya._

 _\- Si Sisi... quiero decir hermano._

 _Después_ _de desayunar algo, el siempre gentil caballero de sagitario me llevo con mi nuevo maestro, al parecer Caliope ya no podría encargarse mas de mi debido a que tiene que entrenar mas para conseguir esa armadura de plata._

 _\- Listo vayamos._

 _\- Si hermano._

 _Comenzamos a caminar y nos reuniríamos con alguien en el coliseo de batalla, no prestaba nada de atención a lo que sisifo me decía por que estaba observando las nubes tan detenidamente que nunca me di cuenta cuando nos topamos con Aspros._

 _\- Enfrentar a algunos gigantes antes de la llegada del ejercito de Hades seria buena distracción. Sin embargo el patriarca ha comenzado a jugar sus cartas._

 _\- Aspros de géminis, ¿Es cierto eso?_

 _\- Si, posiblemente envió a Hasgard de Tauro a ese importante asunto._

 _\- Hasgar... ya veo._

 _\- No te agrada demasiado, ¿Cierto?_

 _Aspros paso a un lado de nosotros, miraba a Sisifo con esa mirada penetrante, mientras que yo me ocultaba tras las alas de Sagitario para protegerme de la mirada maldita de ese hombre, hay algo en el que no me párese ordinario, incluso yo puedo ver el extravagante universo que su mirada arroja._

 _Aspros mostraba una sonrisa hostil, me miro de reojo y yo me sujeto más a la armadura de Sisifo, se detiene frente a nosotros dándonos la espalda._

 _\- Es comprensible. Hace dos años no pudo evitar que Illias, el poderoso león, se matara y además perdiera a su pequeño hijo._

 _Aspros nos voltea a ver con el rabillo del ojo y aun muestra mas gozoso esa maldita sonrisa falsa._

 _\- Eran tu hermano mayor y tu sobrino. Sisifo de Sagitario. – entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo que decían los rumores era real –_

 _Jamas habia visto a Sisifo tan hostil con otro caballero, pero este se lo merecia, mi hermano le contesto de la misma manera en que Aspros le preguntaba._

 _\- De cualquier manera, mi hermano padecía una enfermedad pulmonar terminal, ademas... el mismo Hasgar es quien se culpa mas._

 _Créeme_ _Aspros, que estoy seguro que, el lograra con éxito esta misión._

 _Aspros dejo de darnos la espalda y se puso frente a nosotros._

 _\- Baya, que maravilloso espíritu de generosidad hacia tus camaradas, pareces un anciano. Me tranquilizan tus palabras, igualmente creo que es mucho mejor luchar contra gigantes que ser algo insignificante._

 _\- ¿ya terminaste Aspros? Por que tengo mucha prisa._

 _\- Adelante Sagitario, pero recuerda que no puedes esconder ese dolor todo el tiempo y menos el que estés preocupado por tu sobrino, la verdad tarde o temprano saldrá y puedes herir a mas de uno con ella._

 _Eso ultimo lo dijo volteando hacia donde me escondía, mis ojos están realmente apretados, no quiero verlo, no quiero escuchar su voz, simplemente me da pavor ver a ese hombre._

 _Sisifo me toma de la mano y seguimos caminando mientras que Aspros se regocija al haber provocado al Caballero de Sagitario._

 _Al fin llegamos al coliseo de Batalla, Caliope nos encontró en el durante su descanso, se acerco y yo no dude en lanzarme a sus brazos._

 _\- Señorita, tranquila ¿Que le ocurrió?_

 _Sisifo nos mira y luego con un gesto responde por mi la pregunta hecha por Caliope._

 _\- Mientras veníamos, nos encontramos a Aspros de géminis, el la puso nerviosa con los comentarios que estaba haciendo._

 _\- Que raro que haga eso el caballero de géminis, párese ser que se le subió el oro a la cabeza..._

 _Sisifo rió un poco y luego la miro de reojo_

 _\- Lo siento joven Sisifo, pero ese hombre lo merece._

 _\- Lo se querida Caliope, lo se. ¿has sabido algo sobre...?_

 _Sisifo hizo una señal y Caliope la reconoció de cuando hacen códigos secretos para que yo no los entienda._

 _\- Según párese que casi llega joven Sisifo._

 _\- Esperaremos unos minutos más. luego iremos con el patriarca para que les asigne un nuevo tutor._

 _\- Lamento no poder seguir en compañía de la Señorita._

 _\- Estará bien, ya es una chica fuerte._

 _Después_ _de unos minutos me separe de los brazos de Caliope y me senté a un lado de ella, no puedo recordar su rostro por que siempre tiene puesta una mascara que lo cubre, pero a pesar de ello, puedo saber cuando es que esta en diferentes estados de animo, no se como explicar eso pero así sucede. Me puse a jugar en los escalones de las gradas mientras esperábamos a esa persona, después de unos quince minutos, Caliope se despide de nosotros y luego se marcha a seguir su entrenamiento._

 _\- Ven vayamos, es tarde tenemos que ir con el patriarca._

 _\- Si hermano._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de ir con mi hermano, sentí como una enorme piedra se impactaba contra mi, tirándome al suelo y ensuciándome toda._

 _\- ¡No puedes fijarte por donde caminad!_

 _\- Lo siento madame pero no fue mi intención impactar contra usted, solo que no pude frenar a tiempo._

 _\- Si claro como dig..._

 _Sisifo volteo de inmediato y oculto su risa al ver mi expresión. Pero no podía ocultarla al ver al niño más lindo que nunca en mi corta vida habia mirado._

 _Un chico con ojos plateados, tes blanca como si pareciera un ángel, su cabello era un rubio casi blanco, su sonrisa era perfecta, todo en el era perfecto. Era muy educado y propio al hablar. Un chico realmente apuesto. La única palabra para describirlo era **Adonis**_

 _Sisifo me levanto y luego nos dijo que nos moviéramos,_

 _Estoy toda sucia, y aun así tengo que ir con el gran patriarca en esta fachas, el no fue tampoco nada limpio después de nuestro primer encuentro._

 _Cuando llegamos el se presento frente a todos nosotros._

 _\- Bien, ahora ustedes dos tendrán que presentarse._

 _\- Si patriarca..._

 _Ambos volteamos a vernos todos rojos,_

 _\- Mi nombre es Ambrosía, señorita..._

 _\- Dianey, mi nombre es Dianey..._

 _\- Mucho gusto señorita Dianey, sera todo un honor el poder estar bajo su servicio._

 _Y esa es la primera ocasión en que comenzamos nuestra vida juntos._

* * *

aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos pronto, tratare de actualizar en estos días antes del martes, sin mas muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por dejar sus comentarios...

este capitulo va para _Althea de Leo. Aquí te presento al pequeño niño del que te hable =)_


	4. CAPITULO 3 Calíope, un nuevo caballero

_LOST CANVAS NO ES DE MI AUTORIA... en cambio esta sarta de ideas si. NO LUCRO NI GANO NADA CON ELLO, SIMPLEMENTE ES AMOR AL ARTE_

* * *

 _CAPITULO 3_

 _Calíope, un nuevo caballero de_ _plata_ _._

Esta noche fue muy relajada. Ahora no recuerdo con exactitud cuando fue la ultima vez que dormí tan tranquila durante el recorrido de Nix. Lo se porque cuando salí de mi habitación lista para irme a la prepa, mi querida tía me lo hizo notar.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, mi tío tuvo que salir temprano de nuevo así que solo nos sentamos a la mesa ella y yo.

\- y esta emocionante el libro que te obsequiaron? - por lo general ella es quien inicia las conversaciones.

\- Si. Es sumamente interesante, habla de una chica, las fechas están escritas desde 17 y algo..., - digo cuando termino de comer, me levanto y voy directo a lavar mis trastes sucios, luego regreso, tomo mi mochila y posteriormente me despido de ella como todas las mañanas - ya me voy tía, dile al engendro que se calme o no le leo esta noche - deposite un rápido beso en su mejilla y luego salí corriendo o el autobús me dejara -de nuevo- y llegaría tarde -de nuevo - y tendría otra semana de castigo - again-.

Mientras espero a que pase el bus, de mi mochila saco el pequeño ejemplar, me doy cuenta que muchas hojas fueron arrancadas por el paso del tiempo así que según la fecha, han pasado seis meses desde lo último que leí.

 _18 de julio de 1781._

 _El día esta fantásticamente hermoso, toda la multitud se reunió en el Coliseo de batalla_ _principal_ _, los caballeros Dorados están a punto de presenciar las batallas de nombramiento. Dos aspirantes a Caballeros, en este caso serán Amazonas, tendrán que enfrentarse y demostrar que una es mucho más digna de portar la armadura de plata._

 _Hoy se entregaran tres armaduras, dos de plata y una de bronce. Calíope esta entre las candidatas para obtener una armadura de plata._

 _Desde muy temprano, se han reunido, guardias, aspirantes, amigos, caballeros de todas las categorías, y por supuesto el Patriarca Sage._ _.._

Un ruido me saco de mi lectura y al levantar la vista logre distinguir el bus que se acerca lentamente hasta la parada.

Subí los cuatro peldaños, deposite el dinero en la mano del chófer y este me entrega el boleto. Camino por el estrecho pasillo hasta encontrar un buen asiento, al cabo me espera un largo camino de entre cuarenta minutos a una hora, así que me coloco los audífonos y sigo con la lectura...

 _A lo lejos, cerca de la entrada del coliseo solo me imagino que nosotros dos entramos corriendo_ _;_ _tomo la mano de Ambrosía y lo apresur_ _o_ _, no quiero perderme la batalla de Calíope, una de las más respetadas mujeres entre las amazonas._

 _Cuando Ambrosia y yo llegamos, apenas vimos el combate para entregar la armadura de bronce a su nueva dueña, la armadura del lince._

 _Lo siguiente a la entrega_ _sera_ _la primer batalla para obtener la armadura de la rosa, una armadura llena de vida y la armadura de lyra, otra muy digna de entregársela a un trovador._

 _\- Mira Ambro, por allá hay unos asientos, están mas cerca para ver a Calíope._

 _\- Espere señorita_

 _No podía detenerme, nos colocamos frente a los jueces, desde lo lejos se miran a los Caballeros de Oro que están en casa para presenciar el combate de hoy, entre ellos esta Sísifo de Sagitario, Aspros de Géminis, Hasgar de Tauro, Asmita de Virgo, Dohoko de Libra, Manigoldo de Cáncer, Kardia de Escorpio y Deguel de Acuario._

 _Cuando todo el mundo se puso en silencio de repente por que el patriarca está a punto de comenzar a hablar, fue cuando Ambrosia y yo logramos ver a una mujer con maraña color caoba en vez de su cabello._

 _\- Mira Ambro. Haya esta Calíope._

 _No puedo evitar sentir emoción por verla pelear y reclamar la armadura que elija._

 _\- Bienvenidos sean hoy aspirantes a poseer el grado de Caballero de Plata, hoy han sido elegidos para que una sola finalice su entrenamiento oficialmente y pueda portar con orgullo, este manto sagrado, el cual las protegerá en el momento de lucha por la justicia, sea así el_ _tiemp_ _o de empezar a decidir cuál de ustedes serán las portadoras de estas únicas dos Armaduras._

 _Entiendan una cosa. Si alguna de ustedes no puede obtener la armadura en esta ocasión, no es que no sean dignas, si no que aún no es el momento adecuado, sin más preámbulos seamos testigos de este sobrehumano esfuerzo._

 _Todos los presentes se emocionaron por ver el primer encuentro._

 _Calíope vs. Antífona. Ambas son nacidas en Grecia y dos fuertes candidatas para la armadura de Plata._

 _Por lo que veo, unos guardias están poniendo la caja de la armadura que será entregada. La armadura de la Lyra._

 _\- Entonces será esa armadura_

 _Ambrosia me mira emocionado, voltea a ver a Calíope que esta poniéndose en posición de_ _ataque_ _, lista para dar inicio al combate._

 _\- Esa armadura tiene que ser de Calíope._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo menciona? señorita._

 _\- Por que Calíope tiene movimientos muy elocuentes y delicados, como si le gustara, casi danza, aparte de que tiene el nombre de una musa._

 _En ese momento Calíope esquiva el golpe inicial que le lanza. Con un movimiento lleno de gracia, mi querida amiga se escuda frente a Antífona, quien a su vez lanza un golpe certero al costado derecho de esta._

 _La multitud se empieza a sentir euforia por la pelea._

 _\- ¿Con que el nombre de una Musa?_

 _\- Así es, Calíope es el nombre de una de las nueve musas y por no mencionar la mayor de todas._

 _Como has de saber, en la antigüedad, Mnemosine y Zeus, dieron al mundo a nueve chicas. Sus nombres eran:_

 _Calíope: "la bella voz", Terpsícore: "la amante del baile", Erato: "La adorable", Talía: "la festiva", Urania: "La celeste", Clío: "La que da la fama", Euterpe: "La encantadora", o "Señora de la Canción", Melpómene: "La celebrada en cantos", Polimnia: "la de variados himnos"_

 _\- Ahora entiendo por qué dices que Calíope tiene que ganar esta armadura, seria digna de un trovador._

 _Ambos volteamos a ver a Calíope y a Antífona, ambas con una fuerza descomunal. Manifestando su fuerza, tienen a todo el público comiendo de la palma de sus manos._

 _\- Calíope ni creas que dejare que te quedes con esa Armadura, me pertenece a mí..._

 _\- Antífona, tu eres la que perderá esa vestimenta, ni creas que dejare que años de entrenamiento sucumban ante tu fuerza bruta. Sabes que tienes que combinar estrategia y fuerza para tener un resultado digno._

 _\- ¡Deja de charlar Calíope!_

 _Antífona golpeo a Calíope, tumbándola de su postura, por el golpe, pareciera que Calíope es vencida._

 _Ambrosia y yo nos tomamos de las manos, el patriarca Sage, casi se cae de su asiento, Sísifo esta comiéndose las uña, en sí, hay una gran tención sobre que Calíope se ponga de pie._

 _\- Ni creas cantar victoria Antífona, el que seas la de mayor fuerza bruta no significa que seas la más acta para conseguir esta Armadura, esta armadura, la Armadura del Trovador, tiene que pertenecer a alguien que le haga honor a su nombre._

 _Antífona voltea la cara hacia donde esta Calíope, como mencione antes, ambas llevan una máscara que cubre su feminidad en batalla, pero aun así, puedo sentir las sensaciones que ambas arrojan._

 _Calíope se levanta a cómo puede y vuelve a incorporarse a la pelea._

 _\- Interesante..._

 _\- Parece que tu protegida esta poniéndose de pie Sísifo._

 _\- Así parece Asmita._

 _Sísifo no pierde ni un solo instante el combate de Calíope y logra denotar que sus movimientos cada vez son más como si fuera poesía pura, tan sutil y letal, reincorporándose de una caída estrepitosa ante Antífona, dejando que su nombre salga a relucir._

 _\- Escuche que su forma de pelea es como si contara una historia, movimientos letales y exactos. — los comentarios entre las gradas parece una briza densa que azota el coliseo_

 _\- Es una Amazona realmente fuerte._

 _Por un segundo todo el mundo se quedó perplejo ante el casi desenlace de esta batalla. Calíope entra en contacto con Antífona y esta se queda paralizada._ _..._

Coloco el tiket en medio de las hojas como si fuera un separador, sostengo bien el cuadernillo y me pongo de pie. Al lograr bajar del autobús comienzo a caminar automáticamente, solo escuchando el reproductor del celular; suspiro, la misma rutina aburrida de todas las mañanas.

Al lograr ingresar al plantel camino entre los pasillos, esquivando a cuanto mastodonte hay por mi camino hasta llegar frente al salón de clases.

Al encontrar una banca sola, me siento y sigo en la parte de la lectura donde me quede...

 _Resulta ser que Calíope dio un movimiento realmente veloz y lesiono a su contrincante de una rodilla, mientras esta estaba golpeando a su vez el costado de la primera. Ambas se quedaron paralizadas y después de unos segundos Antífona cayo, quedando de pie Calíope, demostrando así la dignidad de una Amazona al saber que es portadora de una armadura._

 _Ambrosia y yo volteamos a vernos y ambos saltamos a la arena, tomando a Calíope y abrazándola, ambos fuimos a felicitarla. Desde el templete, los Caballeros dorados reconocieron al nuevo Caballero de Plata, mientras que Sage, el patriarca, le daba su Armadura nueva._

 _\- Te hago entrega de la Armadura plateada del Trovador. Calíope, amazona, desde hoy tendrás que presentarte como Calíope de Lyra, Amazona de Plata y tu deber es jurarle lealtad a Atena, nuestra diosa protectora y al sentimiento de justicia y libertad que debe de habitar en este mundo._

 _\- Así será maestro. Señor, juro lealtad a Atena, y al honor de servir a la Justicia y a la Esperanza..._


	5. el escorpión de oro

**THE LOST CANVAS NO ME PERTENECEN...**

 **si ese fuera el caso...**

 **ya habría tercer temporada en anime xD**

* * *

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **El escorpión de oro**

Al entrar a la primera clase, guarde el cuadernillo y apague la música que escuchaba.

Fue una de las más tediosas que recuerdo de química. Si entrando nos torturaron con química y los enlaces moleculares, las siguientes tres horas fueron todo un martirio, puesto que en matemáticas, física e inglés siempre me han causado problemas; las consiguientes dos horas las tuve libres, las cuales no dude en ir a la biblioteca en compañía de Rosario.

Cuando termine de guardar todo en la mochila, salí del aula casi al último, comencé a caminar sumergida en mi mundo, ideando nuevas historias que llegaría a escribir a casa, creo que avance por cinco minutos hasta que llegue a la zona posterior, donde se encuentran las canchas de fútbol y bosquete, por un momento creí haber escuchado que mencionaron mi nombre, pero no fue más que el viento que me hace compañía. Así que me senté bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Aproveche este momento y saque de nueva cuenta el cuadernillo, para continuar con la siguiente fecha…

* * *

 _20 de septiembre de 1781_

 _Han pasado ya dos meses desde que Cal_ _í_ _ope recibi_ _ó_ _el grado de Caballero de Plata, ahora la veo m_ _á_ _s emocionada y feliz que antes._

 _S_ _í_ _sifo se ha ido de nuevo a otra misi_ _ó_ _n, cumplir_ _á_ _ya casi una semana. En este preciso momento yo estoy regresando del templo del escorpi_ _ó_ _n, a quien por cuestiones del destino llegue a conocer._

 _Todo comenz_ _ó_ _esta ma_ _ñ_ _ana cuando fui a visitar la biblioteca del templo de Acuario y a su guardi_ _á_ _n, Deguel quien me presta algunos libros para leer despu_ _é_ _s que termine mis deberes como aprendiz de sacerdotisa de Atena._

\- _Se_ _ñ_ _orita, puede alcanzarme aquel libro que esta sobre la mesa para colocarlo en su lugar._ _\- Deguel es el actual santo de Acuario, todo un prodigio en cuanto a la lectura de las estrellas, un chico de mirada gélida y prudente, quien pocas veces revela sus emociones a otros, en pocas palabras es todo un misterio y quiero conocer m_ _á_ _s de_ _é_ _l._

 _Me pongo sobre las puntas de mis dedos y me estiro para ver donde me se_ _ñ_ _alaba el joven Deguel._

\- _¿_ _el de cubierta dorada?_ _\- digo al sostenerme de la orilla de la mesa._

\- _No, el que est_ _á_ _a un lado, el de cubierta plateada._

\- _Ya lo vi._ _¿_ _Este?_ _\- hice un esfuerzo monumental por tomar aquel libro y acercarlo un poco m_ _á_ _s a la orilla._

\- _Gracias._ _\- su sonrisa es hermosa y reluciente, como el cristal que se forma sobre la copa de un árbol en pleno invierno._

 _El joven acuariano me sonr_ _í_ _e y luego me incorporo de nuevo en el suelo. Desde hace unas semanas, Ambrosía est_ _á_ _siendo entrenado por Cal_ _í_ _ope, para obtener una armadura el tambi_ _é_ _n._

 _Desde entonces tengo que estar estudiando y aprendiendo mis deberes, aprendiendo buenos modales, estudiando d_ _í_ _a y noche para cuando Atena regrese,_ _y que_ _yo pueda esta_ _r_ _siempre al pendiente de ella..._

* * *

Un nuevo sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, separe mi atención del cuadernillo, pase la mirada varias veces hasta entender que de nueva cuenta el viento me jugo alguna broma.

Regrese mi atención al libro de nuevo.

* * *

\- _Se_ _ñ_ _orita_ _–_ _Deguel me sonr_ _í_ _e y luego me toma de la mano y me ayuda a cargar algunos libros_ _–_ _me alegra que no te aburras estando conmigo._

\- _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _dices eso? Es muy grato estar en tu compa_ _ñí_ _a, desde que Ambro est_ _á_ _entrenando y S_ _í_ _sifo est_ _á_ _en misiones m_ _á_ _s frecuentemente, me siento sola, estudiando, y aprendiendo de memoria mis deberes._

\- _Cierto, eres una ni_ _ñ_ _a muy dedicada, espero que estos libros sean de tu agrado._

\- _Gracias, joven Deguel._

 _Comenzamos a caminar por todo el templo hasta llegar a la puerta. Deguel me toma de la mano y me quiere acompa_ _ñ_ _ar hasta la Casa de Sagitario que realmente no est_ _á_ _lejos._

\- _Gracias por acompa_ _ñ_ _arme._ _\- le dije con timidez._

\- _No puedo dejar que vallas tu sola._ _\- un leve sonrojo adorno aquella pálida piel._

 _Cuando llegamos a la puerta trasera de la casa de sagitario, tome los libros y luego le ped_ _í_ _a Deguel que se agachara un poco._

 _Mire atreves de sus glaciares ojos y note la calidez de su personalidad. Me sonroje y_ _claro que_ _é_ _l lo noto._

\- _Es que en tus ojos puedo ver esa calidez que emana tu ser, puedo ver que no eres tan frió como aparentas joven Deguel._

 _El mencionado no dice nada y se queda quieto, aprovecho y le doy un c_ _á_ _lido beso en la mejilla,_ _é_ _l se sonroja y luego se da la media vuelta y se va, s_ _é_ _que p_ _rovableme_ _nte haya sonre_ _í_ _do un poco._

 _Despu_ _é_ _s de este hecho. Comienzo a tararear una canci_ _ó_ _n que Cal_ _í_ _ope cantaba mucho, siempre que estaba inspirada o trataba de hacerme dormir, me tranquiliza esta canci_ _ó_ _n, tomo los libros que Deguel me presto y los llevo a mi habitaci_ _ó_ _n. Los dejo sobre el bur_ _ó_ _que est_ _á_ _a lado de mi cama y luego salgo de la casa de Sagitario mientras sigo cantando la canci_ _ó_ _n._

– _... Un pedazo de luna en el bolsillo es mejor amuleto que la pata de conejo: sirve para encontrar a quien se ama, para ser rico sin que lo sepa nadie y para alejar a los m_ _é_ _dicos y las cl_ _í_ _nicas. Se puede dar de postre a los ni_ _ñ_ _os cuando no se han dormido y unas gotas de luna en los ojos de los ancianos ayudan a bien morir. Pon una hoja tierna de la luna debajo de tu almohada y mirar_ _á_ _s lo que quieras ver. Lleva siempre un frasquito del aire de la luna para cuando te ahogues, y dale la llave de la luna a los presos y a los desencantados. Para los condenados a muerte y para los condenados a vida no hay mejor estimulante que la luna en dosis precisas y controladas..._ _{1}_ _–_ _parec_ _í_ _a un verso, luego me di cuenta de que era un hermoso poema el cual recita en forma de canci_ _ó_ _n._

 _Me siento sobre las escaleras frente a la casa de sagitario mientras tengo un libro en mis manos, Es uno de los libro que Deguel me presto. Apenas lo iba a abrir cuando un ruido estrepitoso se oye desde la casa de Escorpi_ _ó_ _n, por lo cual tire al suelo el libro y este se abri_ _ó_ _en una p_ _á_ _gina en especial._

 _Al ver el libro, me di cuenta que estaba abierto en una leyenda. No le tome importancia as_ _í_ _que lo cerr_ _é_ _. Cuando levante mi mirada hacia donde se supone que esta el octavo templo me di cuenta que estaba saliendo humo gris de este. As_ _í_ _que me arme de valor y decid_ _í_ _dejar el Templo de mi hermano mayor e ir a ver que ocurri_ _ó_ _, aunque ciertamente me siento algo nerviosa porque todos los Caballeros con los que convivo me han prohibido ir a ese templo._

 _Bajo las escaleras y desde fuera me armo de valor para entrar._

\- _¿_ _Hola?_ _¿_ _Hay alguien?_ _¿_ _Caballero de Escorpio?_ _¿_ _Se encuentra bien se_ _ñ_ _or?_

\- _..._

 _No escuchaba respuesta alguna_ _decid_ _í_ _entrar al Templo, cuando de repente escucho un ruido desgarrador. Parresia que lo torturaban,_ _sal_ _í_ _corriendo hacia donde se originaban los gritos._

\- _¿_ _Se encuentra bien?_ _\- al no recibir respuesta me adentre a las habitaciones privadas del templo, en donde logre escuchar un gemido._

\- _Deguel..._ _\- dijo una y otra vez, pero parece no darse cuenta de mi presencia._

\- _Espere un momento ir_ _é_ _por el..._ _\- dije nerviosa al encontrarme con el due_ _ñ_ _o de aquella voz, un joven de cabellos azulados, el cual párese sufrir una cruel agonía._

\- _Ve r_ _á_ _pido..._ _\- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconsciente._

 _Sal_ _í_ _corriendo para subir de nuevo y llegar hasta donde Deguel se encontraba. Al parecer El caballero de Capricornio sali_ _ó_ _tambi_ _é_ _n a una misi_ _ó_ _n_ _pase r_ _á_ _pidamente su templo. Corr_ _í_ _lo m_ _á_ _s r_ _á_ _pido que pude hacia donde esta Deguel, cuando llegue, me quede sin aliento. El nervioso me_ _im_ _ped_ _í_ _a que hablara._

\- _El Caballero en el templo de Scorpio est_ _á_ _mal herido, pidi_ _ó_ _que fueras de inmediato._ _-dije cortando la pregunta del onceavo guardián._

 _Deguel dejo r_ _á_ _pidamente las cosas que ten_ _í_ _a en la mano y me dijo que lo siguiera._

\- _Y que hac_ _í_ _as t_ _ú_ _en la casa de Scorpio si te deje en Sagitario._ _\- su semblante es de una persona muy preocupada._

\- _Es que cuando_ _llegue_ _a la puerta de enfrente, escuch_ _é_ _un golpe fuerte y una columna de humo gris sal_ _í_ _a del templo as_ _í_ _que_ _no me contuve y llegue_ _corriendo y_ _al entrar_ _mire al Caballero tirado y cubierto por una sabana, se retorc_ _í_ _a de dolor por algo y se apretaba el pecho._

\- _Corre, tenemos que llegar lo m_ _á_ _s r_ _á_ _pido posible._ _\- ahora si parese sumamente preocupado._

\- _Que es lo que pasa con_ _é_ _l._ _\- cuestione incrédula._

\- _Kardia. Su nombre es Kardia. Sufre de una especie de enfermedad cardiaca, su coraz_ _ó_ _n empieza a bombear sangre tan r_ _á_ _pidamente que la hace hervir, as_ _í_ _que tengo que ir y ponerlo en hielo lo m_ _á_ _s r_ _á_ _pido que pueda ser posible._ _\- casi llegando al templo de escorpio, deguel voltea a verme para darse cuenta que muy a duras penas logre seguir sus pasos_

 _Durante el resto de nuestra caminata me quede callada. Deguel estaba preocupado._

 _Cuando llegamos, mi querido Acuario fue y levanto al escorpi_ _ó_ _n vestido en oro, le quito la armadura y me pidi_ _ó_ _que despejara la cama para recostarlo. Quite todo lo que ten_ _í_ _a, sostuve su armadura y la puse en la caja de pandora, le lleve a Deguel todo lo que me pidi_ _ó_ _y despu_ _é_ _s mire a Kardia por primera vez._

 _Un muchacho de la edad de Deguel, con ojos color azul, cabello_ _azulado_ _, estaba p_ _á_ _lido aunque su color natural es de un moreno distintivo de los griegos. Tengo que admitir que me asuste demasiado por lo que presencie que cuando el de acuario lo dejo me miro y me puso las manos en los hombros y me sonri_ _ó_

\- _Estar_ _á_ _mejor, ahora ve a la casa de Sagitario, si tu hermano no te mira, se preocupara._

\- _El..._

\- _Estar_ _á_ _mejor, ahora..._

\- _Deguel eres t_ _ú_ _..._

\- _Si,_ _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo te sientes amigo?_

\- _Como si me acabara de salir del cr_ _á_ _ter de un volc_ _á_ _n_

 _Obedec_ _í_ _y luego me fui con mi hermano, quien estaba ya en la casa de Sagitario como lo predigo._

\- _Hola peque,_ _¿_ _D_ _ó_ _nde estabas?_

\- _Con el joven Deguel_

\- _Y que hac_ _í_ _as..._

\- _Me presto algunos libros de la casa de Acuario para leer cuando terminara con mis deberes_

\- _Y..._

\- _Si, ya los termine por hoy._

\- _Bueno l_ _á_ _vate las manos y ven a la mesa cenaremos._

\- _Claro hermano._

* * *

Al cerrar el cuadernillo, regrese a mi tarea de continuar en aquella labor con los libros, así que me levante de la cómoda sombra de ese árbol y llegue hasta la biblioteca.

* * *

bien le dare $100 dlls al que cuente la palabra mas repetida jeje

al fin pude actualizar...

pero tengo que darles malas noticias... creo que acabo de perder todos los capitulos de diversas historias que tenia guardadas, no quiero entrar en detalles, solo les dire que tengo que actualizar y reescribir todos los episodios de nueva cuenta... espero que no tengan mucha prisa en leer TT,TT (no me maten por favor).

sin mas muchas gracias!


	6. Chapter 6: El origen de las pesadillas

Nota de rigor... _**SAINT SEIYA LOST CANVAS NO ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS CREDITOS SON DE SUS PROPIETARIOS...**_

YO SOLO UTILIZO LOS PERSONAJES SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y POR MERA DIVERSIÓN PROPIA...

* * *

Al finalizar con mis labores en la biblioteca, me despedí de la querida señora Rosario, deseándole lo mejor para este fin de semana que se aproxima. Mientras salgo del salón alguien me distrajo, haciendo que inminente mente chocara con otra persona.

— Lo siento mucho – digo al darme cuenta de quién es.

— No hay problema… - voltea a verme directamente a los ojos y luego automáticamente dice —… eres tú…

— A sí. ¡hola! ¿Cómo siguen las cosas?

Nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa en mi vida, ese chico sigue siendo el mismo, aun deja ese cabello rizado y de color zanahoria disparado a todas direcciones, usa los típicos anteojos de moda, su piel lechosa no oscurece por nada y esos ojos penetrantes… esos ojos aún siguen hipnotizándome…

— ¿entonces ahora vives con tu tía? — dice para sacarme de esa distracción que siempre me cargo

— ¿A?... sí, ahora ella es quien se hace cargo de mí. ¿Cómo te está yendo en quinto semestre?

— Me va, ¿oye tienes tiempo después de clases? —pregunta con ese brillo asomándose en su mirada

— No, hoy le prometí a mi tía que le ayudaría con algunas cosas en casa, pero estoy libre el sábado si quieres…

— Entonces te haré una vídeo llamada en la tarde, como a eso de las 9:00pm, nos vemos.

Al poco tiempo de marcharse, me marca mi querida tía preocupada por saber dónde me metí ahora. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegue hasta la puerta y me aleje en dirección del auto de mi querida tutora. Durante todo el camino estuve en silencio, pensando en el encuentro que tuve casualmente con ese tipo y le historia que tenemos juntos…

… al llegar a casa, subí automáticamente por las escaleras y me encerré por el resto de la tarde. Al dejar la mochila en el lugar de siempre, esta se abrió y cayendo al suelo hizo acto de aparición el pequeño cuadernillo, lo tomo con sumo cuidado y sigo en donde deje el separador.

* * *

 _22 de septiembre de 1781_

 _Han pasado dos días desde que conocí a Kardia de Scorpio, aunque no lo parezca es un hombre sumamente interesante, pero a mi hermano no le agrada del todo, así que me tiene prohibido pasar por su templo sola._

 _Ambrosia también quiere que mantenga cierta distancia de ese chico, según lo que dijo, tiene una de las peores reputaciones en todo el santuario, peor que la de géminis… no espera, nadie puede ser peor que géminis. En fin, a lo que sabemos es que hace y deshace a su santa voluntad, no tiene respeto por sus autoridades y siempre anda buscando conflictos por doquier, otros rumores dicen que es un despiadado acecino que el santuario entreno, aunque yo descartaría ese mito._

 _Pero cambiando un poco de tema, mi hermano mañana parte de nuevo a otra misión que el santuario le ha ordenado, esta vez no quiere decirme a donde ira y yo no quiero preguntarle tampoco._

 _23 de septiembre de 1781._

 _Tanto Ambrosia como yo observamos a nuestra querida Calíope entrenar a nuevas aspirantes a santos de plata, siendo una de las amazonas más respetadas, con mejor reputación y un carácter sin igual, simplemente nos limitamos a ver sus elocuentes movimientos._

— _Tenías razón— dice mi compañero para sacarme de mi ensimismo— Calíope se mueve con mucha gracia a la hora de pelear._

— _Te lo dije — sonrío un poco y luego pierdo mi mirada en el horizonte._

— _¿Te sucede algo Dianey? — pregunta cuando observa detalladamente mis ojos._

— _Nada—. Digo sin despegar mi mirada._

— _Aja, te conozco de maravilla, se cuando algo no te parece o cuando estas preocupada._

— _Enserio nada me ocurre, pero mira— dije apuntando el dedo al atardecer—, parece que una tormenta está por llegar, esas nubes están muy negras._

— _Es verdad. Seguramente ya están tomando las medidas necesarias—dice para calmarme un poco—, ven ya termino el entrenamiento, ahora si podemos bajar un rato._

 _Como era de esperarse, aquella mujer que ha cuidado de mi desde que era un bebé nota mi extraño comportamiento, mientras que pone a entrenar a mi fiel compañero de travesuras y lo deja al cuidado de otro arconte de plata, ella toma mi mano y me invita a caminar un momento cerca del campo de las amazonas. Cruzando la valla de madera y revisando de que ningún hombre este a la vista, lleva su mano hasta la máscara y luego se la quita dejando ver a una joven de dieciséis años, ojos color avellana y una sonrisa perlada; luego toma mi mano nuevamente y comenzamos a caminar._

— _El otro día el maestro Sísifo me comento que conociste a Kardia de Scorpio — dice mientras voltea a verme — y por lo que pude ver esta algo preocupado._

— _Mi hermano exagera de vez en cuando — le digo mientras caminamos cerca de un sauce—, a veces ciento que no confía del todo en mí._

— _No digas tonterías, el maestro solamente lo hace porque se preocupa que algo te llegue a suceder. Dianey eres una niña muy inquieta y los rumores corren como dinamita por el santuario._

— _Lo sé, y tengo muy bien sabido que son por esos rumores que el gran maestro también me regaña._

— _¿y eso es lo que te molesta? — se sienta bajo la sombra de ese sauce y luego me hace señales para que la acompañe—, peque dime que te curre._

 _Por un momento me parece ver a mi hermano reflejado en esos orbes avellanos, pero luego recuerdo que ella también me dice de esa forma cuando estamos solas._

— _No es eso, sino que simplemente…_

— _Aja, no guardes silencio. Puedes confiar en mí._

— _Es que últimamente he tenido pesadillas muy feas y cuando ocurren frecuentemente, pero no quiero decirle nada a Sísifo para que no se preocupe de más y se distraiga en sus misiones._

— _¿entonces quieres contármelas a mí?_

 _Su oferta es tentadora, pero me rehúso a contarle aquello a lo que tengo miedo. Y si una cosa he aprendido de este lugar con el paso de los años es que tienes que guardar cierta información o podría ser usada en tu contra._

 _Luego de los intentos fallidos del arconte de Lyra por sacarme información regresamos con Ambrosia y su estricto compañero de entrenamiento._

 _Mis sospechas sobre la tormenta se hicieron realidad y a primera hora de la noche comenzó con una ligera llovizna que paulatinamente se transformó en tormenta. Estando sola en el templo de Sagitario solamente rezaba para que las antorchas de la entrada no se apagaran y me dejaran en completa obscuridad. Sísifo aun no regresa de esa misión y mientras tanto la tormenta comenzó a hacerse más fuerte; las ramas de los arboles chocan con los ventanales del templo, los relámpagos y truenos muestran su furia de manera siniestra, y cada que uno cae repentinamente me tapo los oídos y trato de recordar las líneas de la canción que en veces Calíope me recita antes de dormir._

 _Me venció el sueño y nunca me di cuenta de cuando fue que caí rendida al sueño profundo hasta que un nuevo rayo ilumino el cielo nocturno y el trueno rugió ferozmente cerca de los campo de entrenamiento; cuando el ruido me despertó y que la alarma sonó entre la obscuridad llore sin dudarlo, entonces alguien entro a ver como estaba, Degel de Acuario, quien bajo a revisar a los templos inferiores y casualmente paso por el de sagitario, al escucharlo salí corriendo y me abrace a él._

 _26 de septiembre de 1781._

 _Afortunadamente no ocurrió nada que lamentar. Durante los siguientes días la tormenta comenzó a cesar lentamente, mientras que estudio algunas lecciones me he llegado a quedar dormida a mitad de estas, luego como si nada pasara._

 _Durante la noche continúa aquella tormenta,_ _Tan fuerte que aquellas fuerzas sobrenaturales que rondan el santuario se expresó con lamentos desgarradores, tan lastimosos que pusieron a los habitantes de los doce templos en alerta. Lo sé porque mi hermano entro corriendo a ver cómo me encontraba, la vedad es que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla siniestra y el villano principal era géminis._

 _Ambrosia está completamente preocupado, tanto que cuando paro aquella tormenta nos fuimos a caminar para contarle que es lo que me está pasando. Comenzamos con aquella caminata por la pradera que esta al norte del santuario, el lugar designado para el descanso de la elite dorada, caminamos colina a bajo y llegamos hasta la laguna que se forma después de cada tormenta aquí. Ambrosia se dejó caer en la húmeda hierba, mirando el cielo semi nublado y silbando para crear distracción y luego ir al grano, pero yo ya estoy preparada para ello, así sin más espero que la bomba toque el suelo y estalle._

— _Dianey —dice casual mi nombre, luego gira y me mira de soslayo—, ¿aún no quieres hablar sobre tus pesadillas?—y ya comenzamos con los ataques—._

— _¿Por qué tanto interés sobre ese tema en especial?— contesto sin darle la menor importancia—. Digo hay millones de temas que niños de nuestra edad pueden tomar pero vas directo sobre uno que no quiero explorar._

— _Mi querida señorita, recuerde usted que somos niños de siete, casi ocho años de edad, vivimos y convivimos con personas completamente diferentes a lo normal. ¿creo que el hablar de un mal sueño podría cambiar eso?—dice mostrando esa linda sonrisa—._

— _Ambro, siempre tan "elocuente"— digo mientras me siento bajo el árbol que nos provee sombra, cruzo mis piernas y Ambrosia se recarga sobre estas—. Sabes, aunque ya casi pasaron los meses te tomo como si te conociera de toda la vida, siempre estamos juntos, creo que somos los que mejores privilegios tienen en el santuario; pero a pesar de ello, hay veces que tengo miedo a lo que nos depare el futuro._

— _¿miedo por qué?— aun recostado sobre mis piernas voltea a verme y en sus ojos puedo ver la curiosidad que ambos presentamos—. ¿Tienes miedo a esos sueños? O ¿quizá sea a una persona en específico? —se pone de pie y comienza a explorar mi mirada—, anda cuéntame que te sucede, sabes que no saldré corriendo y le contare a todo el santuario tu secreto._

— _Ya que solo confió en ti te lo diré. Mis pesadillas tratan sobre Aspros de Géminis._

— _¿y siempre ha sido de ese modo?—pregunta curioso, luego se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus piernas—, ¿siempre has temido al tercer guardián?_

— _Claro que no, bueno no siempre fue un tirano, aunque el resto del santuario lo tome como el siguiente en la línea para sustituir al patriarca Sage, aunque mi hermano también porta ese título._

— _¿entonces?— pregunta interesado—._

— _Entonces… bueno Aspros antes era una persona a la cual podías acercarte y conversar de una forma abierta y sin miedo, su cosmos casi siempre era cálido y derrochaba una confianza extraordinaria._

— _¿Y cuándo fue que cambio tan repentinamente?— coloca sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y recarga la cabeza solo para mirarme—._

— _Desde hace casi un año y medio todo cambio repentinamente; desde ese día ve a mi hermano como a un enemigo, lo fulmina de una manera horrible, a mí me aterra su comportamiento, no sé qué más pueda decirte sobre ese hombre, pero lo que sí está claro es que está ocultando algo y es muy feo…_

* * *

Me perdí en la lectura, esto se está poniendo muy bueno. Me despego de la pequeña libreta y luego me voy al comedor, mi querida tía ya hizo la segunda llamada y viendo la hora (que por cierto han pasado casi cuatro horas desde que llegue a casa) seguro que mi tío ya llego del trabajo, y es de las personas que no les gusta esperar a nadie. Resignada coloque el separador para luego regresar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡HE REGRESADO!

Al fin pude regresar después de mucho tiempo de ausencia.

espero sus comentarios y siento que esta sea una visita expres ;)


	7. Chapter 7: CASTIGO

_**SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE**_

* * *

Después de una deliciosa cena en compañía de mis tutores, junto todos los platos sucios de la mesa y posteriormente me pongo a lavarlos para luego ir de nueva cuenta a mi habitación y seguir leyendo ese librito que se está poniendo muy bueno.

No tengo que mencionar que ese comportamiento les está intrigando a mis tíos, es decir, que me ponga a hacer el aseo de los platos sola, sin que me digan nada, y también el hecho de que hoy no cene postre, más bien me fui como rayo a mi habitación, me encerré y luego tome el libro en la hoja donde está el separador.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacerme eso?—, literalmente pegue el grito en el cielo, digamos que cuando lo dije mi tía (quien casualmente pasaba de puro imprevisto)

— ¿Qué te ocurre cielo?— toca la puerta y pregunta al mismo tiempo.

— Nada, solo que estoy leyendo un libro y parece que le arrancaron algunas páginas, mañana le diré a _rosario._

— Bueno, pero no te desveles tanto, hija.

Resignada de no enterarme de lo que seguía, comencé a leer de nueva cuenta…

 _03 de octubre de 1781._

 _Cansada de correr por casi todo el coliseo en donde entrenan algunos santos dorados y posteriormente atravesar los campos de descanso que hay para estos, tengo que desviarme un poco y esconderme detrás de un pilar y poder respirar un poco._

— _¡Mocosa del demonio! Solo espera a que te atrape — decía un molesto arconte de cáncer. No aguanta nada, solo porque lo encontré tomando una siesta bajo un árbol y accidentalmente tropecé al pasar cerca de ahí y mi cuenco de agua le cayó directo al rostro…_

 _Al creer que sería prudente seguir con aquella carrera de vida o muerte aceleré más el paso hasta llegar a la entrada del templo de Aries, el cual era muy misterioso para mí, ya que al no contar con un guardián aún tengo rotundamente prohibido el pasear por el templo, así que aprovechando un poco la distancia y continúe con el ascenso hasta el templo del arquero._

 _Llegando al templo de Tauro, tope de frente con su guardián, preocupada de que Manigoldo este por atraparme, le suplique a Hasgard que me escondiera o que próximamente se desataría una guerra de mil días entre cáncer y sagitario._

— _¿Qué hiciste ahora pequeña? — pregunto aquel hombre con mirada cálida._

— _Es que por accidente le arroje agua a la cara mientras dormía bajo la sombra de un árbol._

— _Eres increíble — dijo soltando una gran carcajada — descuida, si viene por aquí yo lo distraeré y así podrás adelantarte un poco más._

 _Agradecí el gesto del noble toro y seguí mi camino._

 _Tanto géminis, cáncer y leo estaban vacíos, por lo cual fue más sencillo de pasar, claro que mi suerte casi acaba en cuanto toque virgo._

 _Sentí algo extraño en ese templo, mientras me paraba frente a la puerta, logre escuchar algunas voces que me hablaron, Desde que entre en aquel misterioso templo logre sentir un aura extraña, por un lado se sentía en completa calma, llena de paz y serenidad, y por el otro, su paladín dorado se mantenía quieto como si fuera parte de la utilería del templo. Admito que me sentí intrigada en su momento pero pese a mis dudas, mantuve cierta distancia de e se hombre._

— _Es incorrecto entrar a un templo sin anunciarte primero — dijo tan tranquilo y sin casi mover ni un solo musculo._

— _Disculpe señor, no ha sido mi intención el querer ofenderle pero las voces han dicho que podía entrar…_

— _¿voces? — pregunto curioso — ya veo, y fueron estas voces las que te dijeron que ocultaras tu presencia…_

 _Asentí, pero al notar que aquel hombre de misteriosa energía no respondía conteste en voz alta._

— _Será mejor que sigas tu camino, llega hasta tu hermano y cuenta la verdad…_

 _Acto seguido ya me encontraba saliendo de las escaleras de libra._

 _Al llegar a la entrada de escorpio, grite lo más alto que pude, por las dudas de que aquel hombre tan irreverente estuviese tomando una siesta o algo por el estilo._

— _No grites engendro del demonio — dijo asomándose y sosteniendo la cabeza, parece que tiene resaca — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué llegas gritando? ¿acaso te metiste en problemas otra vez?_

 _Desde que conocí a este hombre hace cerca de tres semanas si mis cálculos no son erróneos, me escapo y trato de entablar alguna clase de platica, pero por lo general terminamos peleando, digo, es notable la inmadurez de este hombre —que a lo mucho tendrá 17 o 18 años—, que se pone al nivel de una niña diez años menor que él._

 _En fin, regresando al asunto..._

 _Cuando logre dejar que Kardia me dejara pasar y poder tomar un poco de agua, me di cuenta que para mí fortuna el noble Degel se encontraba de visita, así que fue más fácil el que se enterara por mi propia boca que de chismes que le agregan de más._

— _En resumidas cuentas: tú le tiraste el cuenco de lleno en la cara y terminaste en una carrera contra reloj para llegar a la casa de sagitario o de lo contrario el sushi te hará surimi — dijo el escorpiano mientras soltaba una intensa carcajada — lástima que no estuve ahí para reír en su cara…_

— _No es gracioso Kardia — dije mirando al vaso._

— _¿no trataste de disculparte? — pregunto Degel_

— _Lo hice, pero es igual de testarudo e impulsivo que cierta persona que conocemos…_

— _Espero que hables de ti — agrega el mencionado algo ofendido y a la defensiva._

 _No quería arriesgar mi suerte así que me despedí, ya solo faltaba subir las escaleras y ya estaba segura en el templo de sagitario…_

Un ruido proveniente de la computadora me distrajo completamente de mi lectura, cosa que hizo que tirara el librito por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando logre tranquilizarme coloque el separador en la página que deje todo y ahora me encontraba frente a la pantalla de la computadora.

 _Usted tiene una llamada perdida del usuario dragonforever…_

Había olvidado por completo que aquel tipo haría un vídeo llamado, por lo cual instintivamente voltee al reloj del escritorio y decía que eran las 9:00pm.

Suspire, ya resignada le regrese la llamada, pero cuando creí que me libraría de él, contesto casi sin aliento.

— ¿te agarre ocupado? — pregunte sin ganas de hablar.

— Sí. Estaba en la cocina llenando mi vaso de agua, literalmente llegue corriendo, hasta creo que tire uno de los cuadros que tiene mi madre en el pasillo — dijo sonriente y algo coqueto.

— Me imagino que activaste el modo vuelo para llegar más rápido.

— La que debería de activar algún poder eres tú, te hice 5 llamadas y ninguna contestaste — dijo casi en un puchero.

— ¿y ahora qué? si esto es un holograma, tengo que decir que soy un holograma muy sexy.

— Ya enserio ¿Qué haces? — pregunto entusiasmado.

— Leía un libro que me encontré en la biblioteca.

— Y por eso no me contéstate a mí

— Ni que fueras…. olvídalo — agregue antes de otra tan conocida discusión entre nosotros — ¿entonces quieres salir mañana?

— Sí. Nos vemos a la 1:00 pm en el malecón.

— Ya estas…

Cerré la conversación, apague el maldito aparato y seguí con aquella lectura tan interesante.

 _4 de octubre de 1781._

 _Para mi desgracia hoy me encuentro castigada en el templo de Sagitario, bajo la vigilancia de mi hermano y de El Cid de Capricornio, quien binó por ayuda a la biblioteca de Sagitario._

 _¿Te preguntaras que paso que ahora estoy castigada de nueva cuenta en mi habitación, sin ver a Ambrosia, sin salir del templo por los siguientes dos días y con un regaño de parte de los tres "adultos" que encontré?_

 _Pues resulta que Manigoldo se me adelanto y me espero escondido detrás de uno de los pilares de la entrada a que llegara y le contara mi pequeña travesura a mi hermano y a Cid — quien de pura casualidad estaba de visita—, al terminar mi historia, el pedazo de sushi aquel salió de su escondite y alego muchas cosas en mi contra, por lo que termino siendo que Sísifo se molestara más de la cuenta por nuestras alegatos, que me castigara sin salir, sin ver a mi amigo, sin visitar a mi niñera y que aparte de todo tengo que hacer una gran investigación escrita sobre la importancia que tiene una dama de compañía para la diosa atena._

 _Y ahora eme aquí postrada frente a la mesa de la biblioteca de Sagitario, sin ganas de hacer mis deberes y escribiendo una parte de mi día a día. Tengo que asegurarme que mi hermano no me sorprenda en el acto, porque si no será otra semana más de castigo…_

 _Deje de escribir justo a tiempo. Mi hermano Sísifo entro en la biblioteca y me pidió hablar sobre mis deberes como dama de compañía. Vagamente fue algo de lo más aburrido, siempre le he preguntado el motivo del porque no puedo entrenar como una amazona para ganar alguna armadura. Y siendo franca, confieso que soy capaz de portar una armadura de plata con mucho orgullo así como lo hace mi musa, quiero decir, mi niñera. Pero el tema siempre está de más cuando se quiere hablar con el de sagitario, simplemente se desvío del tema por enésima vez y siguió con nuestro tema anterior._

 _Pareció que la fortuna me estaba sonriendo y que Atena se apiado de mi — por no decir que de nuevo— cuando mando de nueva cuenta a El Cid. Un hombre de piel ligeramente morena, alto como mi hermano, ojos inexpresivos de color azul oscuro, cabellera corta de tonos obscuros y sumamente un verdadero misterio para quien no lo conoce._

 _Llego de nueva cuenta a pedirle ayuda a mi hermano, el cual gustoso acepto su compañía entre la nuestra, e incluso lo invito a cenar. Sí, tengo que decir que mi hermano me dejo sola otra vez en compañía de la estantería de libros con temas sutilmente avanzados para una niña de mi edad, pero que puedo hacer, esos dos son muy cercanos — a su manera, claro está—, mientras que me den un momento para despejarme todo estará bien._

 _Octubre 5, 1781._

 _Aún sigo enclaustrada en Sagitario._

 _Por tercer día consecutivo, El Cid ha venido en busca de mi hermano. Recuerdo bien lo que me dijo antes de encerrarse de nuevo en el gran salón del templo._

— _"_ _Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. No estaré presente, pero tampoco quiero que salgas, recuerda que estas castigada"_

 _Dicho eso se encerraron en el salón y llevan casi todo el día desde entonces._

 _Hoy lo más emocionante que me ocurrió fue la inesperada visita de Kardia. Parece que regresaba de misión, lo deduzco por que viste la armadura y segundo porque tiene ese gesto de fastidio en su rostro. Yo estaba sentada sobre el último peldaño de la escalera que da a la entada, literalmente aún estoy dentro de los límites de Sagitario._

— _Si buscas a mi hermano, está ocupado y no podrá atenderte —. Dije desde abajo_

— _¿Qué haces ahí? — trate de deducir aquel gesto entre divertido pero fastidiado— y no venía a buscar a tu hermano, voy al templo de Deguel._

— _Ok, pero mi hermano lleva toda la tarde encerrado en compañía de El Cid desde temprana hora de la mañana. Así que no creo que pueda contestarte._

— _Valla…. — Kardia puso un gesto extraño, realmente no entiendo a este hombre._

— _¿estas preparando alguna misión? — le pregunte distraída._

— _No, estoy preparando una, por eso necesito ir con Degel por unos mapas — dijo mientras se internaba en el templo._

 _Seguí estando un rato a fuera, viendo como subían y bajaban por el décimo templo. Observando los cambios de luz, el camino que sigue el sol, sintiendo el aire pasar — y algo más—, tratando de poner fin a mi curiosidad y decidida a hacer la cena para tres…_

Pare un poco con la lectura, me estire y posterior a eso baje de la cama, me coloque las sandalias y salí en busca de algo refrescante.

No tarde mucho hasta que me di cuenta de que era más de medianoche, por lo cual regrese a mi habitación y seguí con una última fecha y poder dormir tranquila.


	8. Chapter 8: El misterio comienza

**SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE,** simplemente me gusta hacer historia con sus personajes,

en cambio Caliope, Dianey y Ambrosia si son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

Hace más de un mes desde que regrese al hospital. Esta mañana me han dado de alta, dejándome regresar a mis actividades de nueva cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Primero que nada Phil estuvo siempre atento por si necesitaba algo y afortunadamente jamás me reprocho que le cancele de repente aquella cita en el centro comercial; otras personas que estuvieron al tanto de mi condición fueron mis amigos de clase que venían a verme todos los días después de la escuela, gracias a ellos no me retrase tanto en las clases.

Mi tía (la cual rara vez se alejó de mi lado) sonreía al verme fuera de esa horrible habitación de color blanco, y mi tío, quien empuja despacio la silla de ruedas que el hospital me presto, sonríe de igual forma.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue bajarme del auto muy cuidadosamente y luego entre, sentí la necesidad de subir a mi habitación lo más rápido posible y encerrarme con mis cosas, hablar con mis muñecos, escribir me mis diarios y prender la ruidosa computadora para escribir algo mientras escucho mi música favorita. Solo que antes debía asegurarme de que nada detonaría ese fuerte dolor de cabeza como la última vez.

Luego de la cena, de platicar con mis tutores y posteriormente desearles buenas noches; de subir y buscar la ropa del bachillerato para el día siguiente, me tire a la cama, cayendo entre los esponjosos almohadones y luego estire mi mano para encontrar el pequeño libro que tanto me ha gustado leer en estos últimos meses; lo abrí en la página en donde la deje la ultima vez.

 _OCTUBRE 15, 1781._

 _El tiempo pasa demasiado lento cuando quiere. Han sido largas semanas desde que me encuentro encerrada en el noveno templo gracias al castigo que mi hermano mayor me otorgo por hacerle "maldades" al santo de la cuarta casa. Para mi fortuna hoy se termina ese tormento._

 _Luego de hacer mis deberes, estar en compañía de las doncellas aprendiendo como cocinar pan casero de gran variedad de frutos, hacerle guardia a Sísifo frente a la biblioteca del templo, y lograr mi libertad, conseguí salir de esos muros y encontrarme en el coliseo donde las amazonas entrenan libres y majestuosas a mi gran maestra Calíope._

 _La joven amazona de la lyra ayudaba a sus aprendizas a controlarse en batalla cuerpo contra cuerpo, mientras que a la vez les recordaba el arte de la destrucción. Después de largas jornadas de entrenamiento entre las jóvenes aspirantes a amazonas ya era la hora de que las más experimentadas y las cuales portaban un título comenzaran con sus entrenamientos._

 _No podía ser mejor, llegue justo a tiempo para ver los entrenamientos de las orgullosas amazonas, me cole entre el público (que ha decir verdad, hoy no había tanto como esperaba), tome un espacio prudente y luego observe detenidamente cada combate entre las ya nombradas. Lyra, Camelopardalis, Cassiopeia, Chamaeleon, Hydra, Piscis Austrinus — por mencionar algunas—, todas, siempre tan sutiles entre ellas mismas — y por sutileza me refiero a la forma de combate de entrenamiento, la misma piedad que tenían las legendarias guerreras en la antigüedad, es la misma con la que han crecido estas mujeres hasta la fecha—._

 _Entre las butacas del coliseo, las aprendices comienzan a gritar el nombre de sus tutoras, apoyándoles, haciendo apuestas entre ellas, disfrutando del momento…_

— _¡venga Hydra! Demuestra cómo se limpia el piso con los contrincantes — decía la maestra de esta._

— _Cali no te dejes — se escuchaban otras_

— _Apuesto mi cena a que esto termina en empate — se escuchaba una más._

— _¿Por empate? ¿no crees que subestimas a tus compañeras? — cuestionaba otra._

 _Perdido entre el público me encontré con mi compañero de juegos, ese chico de melena pálida y ojos de luna; Ambrosia estaba atento a lo que su maestra hace en plena batalla, lo observa meticulosamente y espera algún día portar con orgullo una armadura y decir que fue discípulo de la "gran poetiza", como hacen llamar a Calíope._

 _Cuando las batallas de entrenamiento llegaron a su fin, todos fueron a ver a sus respectivas aliadas, yo me disponía a bajar a felicitarlas, cuando sentí una mano que apretó ligeramente mi hombro, era mi hermano Sísifo, el cual no tenía buena pinta._

 _OCTUBRE 16 DE 1781._

 _Bien. No hace falta decir que me fue mal después de que Sísifo me encontrara observando los entrenamientos de las amazonas, pues según todos los que opinan sobre mi educación, dicen que debo enfocarme en los deberes que una doncella de compañía tiene que saber, pero a decir verdad yo no creo que este hecha para solo ser una "doncella". Después de escuchar el sermón que el santo de sagitario tenia para mí, este me hizo saber que saldría por unos días a una misión a Delfos, fue solamente lo único que me dijo esta vez._

— _Más te vale que te portes bien Dianey — decía mientras envuelve la armadura de Sagitario — Calíope te cuidara mientras tanto y no quiero saber que hiciste de las tuya de nuevo ¿me entendiste peque?_

— _Si — no evite mirar a otro lado_

— _¿sí que? — pregunto severo_

— _Sí entendí hermano — dije cruzada de brazos, haciendo pucheros y suplicando con la mirada que me dejara salir a explorar el santuario._

— _Está bien, confío en ti peque, ahora solo cuídate. Estaré de vuelta en una semana, quizás dos._

 _Era medio día cuando el Santo de Sagitario partió a Delfos._

 _Cuando me asegure de que nadie me miraba, tome algunos lienzos en blanco, pinturas, pinceles, una pequeña canasta en donde coloque las cosas y también lleve algunos bocadillos para el almuerzo. Hoy el día era especialmente mágico, brillaba con vida propia y luego de admirar el vasto paisaje me encamine a una de las zonas escondidas del santuario._

 _En medio de mi travesía me encontré con aquel niño que me sigue el juego; Ambrosia escapo de su tutora por unos instantes y luego me jalo del brazo para que lo siguiera, emprendimos la caminata mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Calíope amenazando al chiquillo mientras este le saludaba en tono de burla._

— _¿A dónde vas con tantas cosas? — pregunta una vez que nos detuvimos entre las ruinas de alguna vieja choza._

— _No te incumbe — le dije, serré mis ojos y camine un par de pasos así, luego me gire y abrí el ojo derecho para observar la cara de mi acompañante._

— _Anda dime a dónde vas por favor Dianey — dijo una vez más antes de detener el paso abruptamente._

— _Ya te dije que no te diré nada de nada. Además que tienes que regresar con Calíope o esta te castigara por desafiarla — dije muy en mi papel._

— _La que tiene que dar media vuelta es otra, estas yendo a un lugar prohibido para todo el mundo._

— _No es verdad._

— _Dianey, este lugar fue concedido solamente para la princesa Atenea, no creo que quieras verla molesta si se llega a enterar._

 _Estuve a punto de decirle algo, pero mejor lo callé, luego llegamos hasta la sombra de un viejo árbol y baje la canasta con todas mis cosas; coloque una sábana de lino que tome de mi cama, y sobre ella puse la canasta, el lienzo y a ambrosia — y de muy mala gana deje que me acompañara—._

— _¿Qué pintas? — pregunta el albino desde su posición._

— _No lo sé — y de verdad no sabía que estaba pintando, solo comencé a pintar y entre en una especie de trance momentáneo._

— _Es hermoso — dijo el chico — tienes un talento nato — dijo más que complacido, luego se puso de pie y sonriente fue hasta donde yo estaba pintando, me tomo de ambas manos y luego me dijo — ¿podrías hacer una pintura de mí en este lugar?_

 _No supe que decir, sentí como mis mejillas se pintaban de un carmín claro, mi corazón comenzó a latir de una forma extraña, aun así sentí una fuerte emoción cuando hizo aquella extraña petición._

— _De acuerdo — dije sin más._

— _¿enserio? — interrumpió de repente y luego comenzó a colocarse._

— _Pero será mañana — le dije sonriendo —, hoy tenemos que juntar todo y regresar lo más rápido posible. Nadie sabe que vengo a esta parte del santuario y no quiero que se enteren._

— _Está bien, deja que te ayude, tu cuida que no le pase nada al cuadro._

 _Antes de que el ocaso concluyera ya nos encontrábamos en el sendero principal que conecta con la gran montaña de las doce casas, con los coliseos y dormitorios; me despedí de mi mejor amigo y acordamos que mañana nos veríamos desde temprana hora para empezar con su cuadro._

 _Me acabo de despertar de una fuerte pesadilla. Odio que los malos sueños sucedan cuando mi hermano no está en el templo. Me desperté sudando frio, a como pude encontré una vela y la prendí para ver entre la obscuridad, y ahí estaba frente a mi cama el cuadro que recién acabo de pintar esta tarde; la joven mujer que brilla bajo los rallos de la luna, de piel de porcelana, hebras de color dorado opaco, ojos pardos y perdidos a la distancia volteando a ver a alguien más, estirando su mano izquierda mientras que está sentada sobre una barda a medio construir y sosteniendo en la mano derecha una vieja espada y un casco con alas y de fondo un verde y frondoso campo en medio de la noche. Luego de verla un par de minutos comencé a escuchar susurros en el viento, palabras que no quisiera repetir jamás…_

 _OCTUBRE 17, 1781._

 _Fue una larga noche. Después de despertarme a mitad de la noche fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta, las imágenes de aquella pesadilla se quedaron muy grabadas en mi memoria._

 ** _Todo era sumamente negro, más negro que los abismos más profundos en el océano. Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció de una forma tan… violenta — si esa es la palabra–, poco a poco la obscuridad comenzó a disiparse y el paisaje de una batalla que recientemente se efectuó abrió paso a la más siniestra pesadilla. Me sentí completamente confundida al ver a una mujer de grandes ojos verdes y cabello castaño tan largo hasta los tobillos, vestía un elegante vestido clásico en blancas telas y en su mano izquierda tenía un escudo del cual caían, estaba sangrando por una herida en la frente, a lado de ella habían barios chicos con armaduras de bronce y plata todos bajando de las escaleras que dan a la sala del trono. Sentí como mis labios se estiraban en una sonrisa cómplice con aquella mujer…_**

 _Luego todo se volvió confuso y afortunadamente no lo recuerdo._

 _Tome un refrescante baño, posteriormente me coloque uno de mis vestidos favoritos, ate mis sandalias y baje hasta la cocina del templo para guardar algunas frutas y algo de pan recién horneado que dejó alguna de las doncellas mientras dormía._

 _Al salir del noveno templo me di cuenta de que el sol estaba radiante y mi sorpresa fue cuando mire a Ambrosia esperando en la escalinata que da para libra._

— _¿entraste por el pasadizo verdad? — fue lo primero que le dije._

— _¿Cómo supiste? — dijo el sorprendido._

— _Conozco mis terrenos — dije sonriente._

— _Deja te ayudo con la canasta._

 _Me quito la canasta de las manos y comenzamos a bajar en dirección del sendero principal. No nos percatábamos que los santos que estaban en sus respectivas casas (dígase dos o tres máximo) nos miraban con algo de curiosidad. Luego de llegar hasta el sendero principal seguimos platicando muy amenamente hasta que nos topamos con las personas que menos teníamos planeado encontrarnos._

— _¿Kardia, Degel? — dije muy tenuemente._

— _Buenos días Caballeros — saludo Ambrosia muy sonriente._

— _Buenos días caballero, señorita — dijo el joven Degel de igual forma._

— _¿Qué planean ahora ustedes dos? — es que Kardia no puede dejar de inculparnos por todo._

— _Vamos a dar un paseo — respondió el albino — ¡auch! — y yo le di un fuerte codazo en las costillas._

— _Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, si no llegamos rápido te quedaras sin tu sorpresa — dije yo a modo de susurro nuevamente._

 _Pero algo me decía que este día sería un desastre tras otro cuando repentinamente me tense y apreté con gran fuerza la mano de Ambrosia al sentir como por mi espalda recorrían punzones venenosos, ya sabía yo a quien se debe._

— _Por lo visto hoy están de niñeros — su vos sonaba más siniestra que de costumbre._

— _Buenos días Aspros — contesto Kardia con la misma moneda — pues sí y ahora que lo mencionas se nos hace tarde para continuar con nuestro camino — Kardia nos tomó de las manos y comenzamos a caminar._

— _Escuche que sagitario fue hasta Delfos, me pregunto que es lo que las pitonisas tendrán que entregarle ahora — dijo con una asquerosa sonrisa en sus labios, luego de ver el efecto que causo en mí se marchó lo más satisfecho posible._

— _Eso ya lo sabía — dije al relajarme un poco — Kardia ¿enserio estarás con nosotros? — pregunte incrédula_

— _Si ahora vámonos — seguía tomándonos de las manos — ¡vamos francesito que el día es hermoso y esta enana nos invitó al picnic!_

— _¿Qué? Yo nunca dije…_

 _Pero es imposible negociar con este hombre. Así que nos encaminamos a nuestro lugar favorito, Kardia nos había quitado la canasta. Al llegar todo estaba igual que ayer, la fresca sombra debajo del árbol, los troncos que usamos como asientos, la verde hierba, solo que hoy a diferencia de ayer, los rayos del sol se proyectaron más entre las hojas de los árboles y me dejaron trabajar mejor en aquella pintura para mi mejor amigo. Comencé entonces a acomodar la sabana sobre la suave hierva, saque mis utensilios para comenzar a bocetear el cuadro, mientras que Kardia y Deguel se tiran bajo la fresca sombra del roble y simplemente observan que hacemos._

— _Enana ¿Qué se supone que aremos aquí? — dice Kardia para fastidiar un rato._

— _Nadie te dijo que vinieras — le contesto de la misma forma._

 _El escorpiano giro su cuerpo, recostándose ahora sobre su costado derecho, recarga su brazo y lo acomoda de tal manera que sostiene su cabeza, entrecierra los ojos y luego da un estruendoso bostezo._

 _Deguel por otro lado estaba sentado a un lado mío observando los bosquejos a carbón que hago para no errar en el dibujo, mientras que yo simplemente me entrego a esa inspiración tan equilibrada, cerrando mis oídos a todo ruido ajeno a mi respiración, el observar a mi mejor amigo sentado sobre la raíz salida del roble, portando su vestimenta de entrenamiento, detallando el largo de su cabello sujeto por una coleta a la altura de los oídos, el resto lo paso sobre su hombro izquierdo, dejó que las líneas de su rostro tomen forma, contorneando sus labios, tan curvos y castos, esa sonrisa llena de perlas, los finos trazos de su nariz y cejas, sus frondosas pestañas y la profundidad de esos grises ojos que parecen pequeñas lunas brillantes, aunado a las sobras proyectadas por las ramas del roble, trato de plasmar lo mejor que puedo todo aquello que mis ojos pueden ver en ese preciso momento, sin saberlo en ese instante, plasmaba la inocencia en todo su resplandor; Nunca me di cuenta de cuando Kardia estaba detrás de mí, sentado a un lado de Deguel, observando simplemente en silencio, hasta que di el último pincelazo a retoque de las sombras._

— _Termine — dije de forma sumamente alegre — Ambro, ya puedes moverte._

 _El chico sonrió aún más que antes, se levantó de su asiento y estiro sus brazos hasta querer alcanzar la copa del árbol. Deguel tomo un libro que había en la cesta de comida, comenzó a leerlo en aquella tranquila tarde y se permitió sonreír un poco. Aprovechándose de esa paz Kardia termino con los ojos cerrados y tumbado bocarriba, usando sus brazos como almohada, sonriente, confiado. Por primera vez se me permitió ver al verdadero hombre que hay detrás del mito, me lleno de curiosidad que quise acercarme, pero me detuve en seco y mejor regrese mi atención a un fascinado Ambrosia que observa la pintura que hice después de casi tres horas de estar peleando de que no se moviera._

 _Cansados de haber estado en la misma posición terminamos por tirarnos también en aquella sabana, Ambro observa las hojas moverse con el viento de la tarde, trata de platicarme para no preocuparme por lo que el idiota de Aspros comento esa mañana, Deguel le hace segunda comentando que el cuadro quedo sumamente hermoso._

— _Se nota que tienes talento — dijo sonriente_

— _Gracias — dije medio sonrojada — ¿te ha gustado el libro que estás leyendo? —pregunte ahora yo._

— _Es interesante. Seguramente es uno de los que te ha traído tu hermano cada que va a una misión._

 _Conteste aquellas palabras, luego del mismo canasto saque hojas de papiro y tome el carboncillo, me puse a dibujar cuanto viera en ese momento, dibuje a un concentrado Deguel sosteniendo entre sus manos un libro de pasta dura, grabados en dorado, sus gélidos cabellos revolotean jugando por el viento, su mirada verde, clavada cual daga en ese libro, tratando de descifrar los secretos que tiene, dibuje a un nuevo Ambrosia, examinando las hojas que caen del árbol, tratando de mostéaselas a Deguel, quien sonriente le contesta con elegancia; y hasta dibuje a ese hombre que recostado bajo la sombra del roble parece que yace bajo nubes de algodón, sonríe…_

 _…me pierdo por un momento y luego escucho que su estómago ruge cual bestia salvaje, tome una piedra del tamaño de mi uña y se la avente, Deguel cómplice me sigue el juego, luego Ambro toma un poco de agua y comienza a aventarle flores sumergidas._

— _¿Quieren ver algo?— pregunta Deguel cómplice._

 _A lo que nosotros asentimos, parecemos los niños que somos al ver al sato de acuario utilizar un poco de su cosmos y escarchar la punta de su nariz, nosotros como niños inocentes reímos sin parar._

 _Una vez que Kardia despertó, comenzamos a comer un poco, platicamos, los santos de escorpio y de acuario nos contaron algunas anécdotas sobre sus viajes, cuando terminamos, tanto Ambrosia como yo le quitamos las manzanas a Kardia, haciendo que este último se levantara y comenzara una divertida carrera por recuperar su preciado tesoro, Deguel sigue leyendo ese libro, pero de vez en vez voltea su mirada y sonríe un poco._

 _Terminamos cansados, los más pequeños nos dejamos caer de nueva cuenta a la sombra de ese roble, caímos uno al lado del otro, sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos o por lo menos Ambrosia, yo apenas si podía moverme, así que comencé a escuchar la plática de los "adultos"._

— _Sabes, parece que la pequeña comienza a caerte mejor — dijo el acuariano mientras deja el libro a un lado._

— _Na. Simplemente creo que tiene cierto encanto. Si se lo propusiera podría ser una buena amazona — dijo el de escorpio._

— _Ni le metas esas ideas, tengo entendido que cada que le menciona esa propuesta a Sísifo, este termina por castigarla._

— _Es un exagerado — dijo con simpleza, luego se acerca más a donde estamos nosotros recostados — parece que no había podido estar tranquila._

— _Si lo mencionas por lo que sucedió con Aspros, es normal — Dice el de gélidas orbes — Aspros tiene fuertes conflictos con Sísifo desde hace tiempo, y empeoraron cuando ambos pasaron a formar parte de aquellos dignos candidatos a sustituir al patriarca._

— _Me pregunto — dijo distraído Kardia —… mejor olvídalo._

— _Solo te diré que las estrellas tienen preparado algo para esta niña, tiene que disfrutar mientras pueda, y que mejor en compañía de aquellos a los que quiere._

— _¿Las estrellas te dijeron eso?— pregunto enarcando una ceja el de la octava casa._

— _Así es, esta niña brillara como toda una nova…_

 _Mientras ellos siguen platicando, Ambrosia despierta después de un rato y comienza a hablar con ellos. Yo por mi parte me sumerjo a un mundo de sueños, en donde todo parece hecho de colores pasteles, brillantes y hermosos, sueño con mi hermano, quien ahora se encuentra en una misión, sueño con mi mejor amigo, quien siempre está ahí para acompañarme, comienzo a caminar lentamente, siendo guiada por un sendero que comienza a cambiar de color con cada paso que avanzo._

 _Mientras que en el mundo real, los tres comienzan a decir que sería mejor el irnos, pues comienza a refrescar lentamente, a lo que Ambo dice que me despertara, pero Deguel y Kardia le comentan que me deje dormir un poco más, Kardia me carga mientras que los otros guardan las cosas con mucho cuidado, luego comenzamos con nuestro camino hasta los templos de las doce casas._

 _Regresando a mi sueño, entro en un bosque completamente obscuro, trato de caminar lo más rápido posible, pero hay algo diferente en todo esto, veo todo con mayor altitud, mis manos son mucho más grandes, camino a la gran velocidad, luego llego hasta un templo, el templo donde descansa el Patriarca, saliendo de ese veo a dos personas que se parecen mucho, sin duda son ellos, solo que mucho más jóvenes, parece que regresaron de una batalla recientemente o peor aún, están en una batalla…_

 _…trato de despertar, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos, siento mi respiración agitada, siento que me ahogo…_

 _La desesperación es mucha, luego de llegar hasta donde ellos, estos me dicen algo, pero no puedo entenderles, luego se giran y hacen reverencia ante una joven mujer de verde mirada, trae puesta una armadura…_

 _…siento una desesperación, tan grande que comienza a sofocarme, trato de moverme, de gritar, de hacer que las cosas salgan de su respectivo lugar, mínimo trato de comunicarme con aquellos que no son físicamente detectables, pidiendo su ayuda, pero todo se obscurece de repente… ya no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió._

 _Octubre 21, 1781._

 _Fueron cuatro días los que permanecí inconsciente, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de cuando me quede dormida. Aun lado de mi se encontraba mi hermano, sentado en una silla preocupado por la repentina fiebre en la que estaba sumida, un dolor de cabeza me aquejaba y fue tan fuerte que lloraba sin tener conciencia de ello._

 _Escuche unos pasos, lentos pero fluidos llegaron hasta la puerta de mi habitación, entonces observe al patriarca Sage, que en compañía de Deguel y Ambrosia llegaron hasta donde nos encontrábamos._

— _Sísifo, me permites hablar un momento contigo — dijo el alto mando en compañía de Deguel._

— _Claro su alteza — contesto mi hermano preocupado._

— _Descuida, Ambrosia se quedara a su lado._

 _Fue así como el niño se acercó y comenzó a contarme lo que había estado haciendo durante este tiempo._

Pare con aquella lectura, por un momento me sentí completamente identificada con aquellas últimas palabras que leí, sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ante el recuerdo de esa sensación de desespero, lleve mi brazo hasta mis ojos y con la manga los limpie para luego seguir leyendo, pero sinceramente ya quería dormir un poco, asi que guarde la libreta bajo la almohada, apague las luces y termine rendida por el sueño.

* * *

Al fin pude terminar con este capitulo. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta este punto.

Bueno simplemente tengo que decir que aparir de este punto la historia va a comenzar a evolucionar un poco.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima =)


End file.
